Sobre los Guerreros
by Ale-chan
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y Ranma reflexiona un poco sobre su vida y más sobre su muerte. ¿Será que ya no es el mismo guerrero que era antes? ¡Reviews kudasai!


**Sobre los Guerreros**

-"¿Es así como termina el camino?"

Alzo la mirada y observo el rostro de mi alumno. Sus azules ojos me muestran una sombra de duda y de consternación. ¿Será por mi? Suspiro un poco defraudado. Mi alumno puede ser muy ridículo de vez en cuando. De cualquier manera, no entiendo la pregunta y mi duda se muestra en mi expresión. Él, la repite.

-"¿Es así como termina el camino para un guerrero, sensei?"

Sí, estaba preocupado por mi. Yo solo sonrío. Hoy, le heredo el dojo a mi mejor alumno. Es fuerte, casi tan fuerte como yo llegué a serlo cuando tenía su edad (casi). A partir de mañana, él sería el maestro del musabetsu kakutou. Lo veo una vez más y noto que el torpe aún tiene muchas cosas por aprender.

-"El camino de un guerrero no termina hasta que él lo desea; y para mi, aún hay muchas cosas por las que vivir."

¿Qué rayos quise decir con eso? Bueno, no importa. Parece que fue lo suficientemente 'profundo' como para hacer que mi alumno se callara. Se inclina ante mi y yo le respondo. Juntos nos levantamos y comenzamos el camino fuera del dojo. Lo veo continuar hacia la casa, pero yo prefiero sentarme en las escaleras de entrada.

-"¿Es así como termina el camino?"

¿De cuándo acá mi estúpido alumno se volvió tan inquicitivo?

Suspiro.

Mi vida siempre fue muy alocada. Tanto, que hubo momentos en los que dudé en siquiera llamarle vida. Aún así, no puedo negar que me divertí bastante. Viví cosas que pocas personas podrían si quiera imaginar que podrían ser vividas. Peleé en incontables batallas, algunas por diversión, otras por defensa y la gran mayoría por orgullo. Al final, dejé algunas por amor. Tuve (y tengo) muchos enemigos de los cuales aprendí más que técnicas. Era como si cada día, tuviera una enseñanza que aprender, aunque en mi inmadurez, tardaba hasta meses en digerir por lo menos una. Todos esos conocimientos probaron ser útiles en la batalla. Pero no me servirían para lo que iba a venir después.

La vida en familia no es precisamente la más fácil. Si hubiera podido elegir entre pelear contra mil orochis en lugar de tener que aguantar dos hijos hiperactivos y una mujer con un carácter increíblemente volátil... posiblemente hubiera elegido a la famila. Pero los orochis hubieran sido más fáciles de lidiar.

Pero, padre de familia y todo, yo seguí siendo un artista marcial, solo que se volvió un segundo plano de mi vida. Dí clases en el dojo, sellé uno que otro demonio, peleé contra uno que otro 'perturbador de la paz'. Ahora, mi familia me ha dicho que es hora de descansar y creo que ellos tienen razón. Estoy envejeciendo.

¿Será que ya no soy un guerrero?

Aspiro un poco de aire, mirando hacia el cielo, como tratando de hacer una pausa antes de contestarme a mi mismo.

Yo aún soy un guerrero. Lo único que pasó es que duré más de lo que las guerras lo hicieron. Soy un guerrero que al final, le ganó a la guerra.

-"Así que esta es mi vida."

De pequeño, soñaba con que algún día moriría en el campo de batalla al igual que un samurai. En lo que fueron 'mis años de obstinación', morir dejó de ser una opción. Yo no sé en qué momento fue en el que decidí que lo mejor sería morir tranquilo al lado de mi esposa.

-"Las cosas cambian."

En la antigüedad, se decía que los guerreros morían como lo hacían las flores de cerezo: en su máximo esplendor. Yo soy un guerrero pero, de alguna manera, no veo una batalla como mi lecho de muerte.

No soy ningún cerezo, pero sí soy un guerrero: luché contra el mal, salvé damicelas, aprendí el valor de la vida y del amor, conocí a increibles personas a las que aún admiro y quiero, enfrenté a la muerte... y la sobreviví. Pero ahora, todo eso ha terminado.

Soy un guerrero, pero mi historia no termina como la de uno, sino como la de un hombre que fue lo suficientemente afortunado como para haber ganado tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida.

Soy un guerrero, pero hoy ya no hay más guerras para mi.

Me levanto y camino hacia mi casa. Veo a mi esposa salir de ella.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si... nuestro hijo será un buen maestro."

Volteo a ver a mi... al dojo. Cada vez que lo vea, recordaré mi pasado, mis amigos y mis batallas. Cada vez que lo vea, sonreiré orgulloso de mí mismo tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Oigo reir a la mujer que me acompaña.

-"Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía esa sonrisa."

¿Nostálgica, tal vez? Si... ella también ha envejecido, aunque sigue siendo igual de bella. Ella sí es una flor de cerezo.

-"¿Y esa cuál sería?"

-"Yo la llamaba sonrisa de 'mírenme, soy maravilloso'."

-"Ah si. Sí... soy maravilloso."

Ahora sonrío de entendimiento. La beso en la mejilla y la rodeo con mis brazos. Luego la guío hacia el comedor. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo y miro a mis espaldas una última vez antes de entrar.

-"¿Y sabes qué más? También soy un guerrero."

**Comentario de la Autora:** Quería escribir algo basado en esto que leí lo de las sakuras hace como 6 meses XD. Me pareció un gran tema pero no sabía desde dónde atacarlo. Ayer me llegó la inspirancia de ¿qué es lo que pasaba con los guerreros que vivían más allá de las guerras? ¿Acaso eso los hacía innobles? ó ¿Los hacía aún más merecedores del título de guerreros? Supongo que eso depende de ojo con que se vea. Reflejé mi punto de vista en Ranma porque no se me ocurrió un personaje mejor para ponerlo a pensar sobre su vida pasada y su presente. Cuando comenzé a escribir el fic, planeaba que su pensamiento concluyera en que 'hasta los hombres normales pueden morir en su máximo esplendor'. Ya saben, el ver que su familia era feliz y sana debería ser más que suficiente para que un hombre, haya peleado contra el mal ó no, se convirtiera en un guerrero. Sin embargo, conforme iba escribiendo, me di cuenta de que Ranma era demasiado orgulloso como para pensar en sí mismo como un hombre normal (y si lo hiciera, seguramente se equivocaría), así que la historia quedó así. Espero que les haya gustado. Me despido no sin antes recordarles: "La derivada de un cociente es igual a la derivada del primero por el segundo menos la derivada del segundo por el primero entre el segundo al cuadrado."


End file.
